Darkwing Duck (revival TV series)
Darkwing Duck was a very successful Disney animated series that aired in the Disney Afternoon from 1991 to 1995 and 1996 to 1997. After is has not aired for several years, the show could revive on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Unlike the original series, it will have newer characters such as Olaf the Snowman from Frozen and Professor von Drake. Launchpad McQuack will also make a few guest appearances in this series. This still makes it a direct spin-off crossover between DuckTales and Frozen. Plot When St. Canard is is huge trouble, Darkwing tends to save the entire city. At first, Olaf, who has arrived from Arendelle, convinces Darkwing to be his sidekick by teaching him wise statements and brotherly magic shared from Anna and Elsa. Finally, Darkwing accepts. Cast Main cast * Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck (voiced by Jim Cummings) - The main hero who is known as the terror that flaps in the night who is sometimes impatient and is always in fear of spicy food. He is always ready to save St. Canard! * Olaf the Snowman (voiced by Josh Gad) - a muscular but lovely, playful, huggable snowman originally from the Frozen franchise who is Darkwing Duck's new sidekick and still also Anna and Elsa's companion and snow brother. However, Darkwing sometimes gets annoyed when he mentions the names of the sisters and their hometown. He plays similar roles to what he did in the film series but is slightly more intelligent and focused and would sometimes show off by dressing up and boasting as his alter-ego, Strongstorm Snowman. Although, he is still referred as his real name. He also runs a cafe in St. Canard called Chez Olafé. * Gosalyn Mallard (voiced by Candi Milo) - Darkwing's adopted daughter. * Honker Muddlefoot (voiced by Katie Leigh) - Gosalyn's nerdy neighbor and best friend. * Ludwig Von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton) - Darkwing Duck's friend who helps him with his adventures by making and providing new inventions. The Fearsome Five * NegaDuck (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the leader of the team who is Darkwing Duck's doppelganger. * Quackerjack (voiced by Michael Bell) * Bushroot '''(voiced by TBA) * '''Megavolt (voiced by Keith Ferguson) * Liquidator (voiced by Corey Burton) Secondary cast * Morgana McCawber (voiced by TBA) - Darkwing Duck's fiancee. * Gyro Gearloose (voiced by Jim Rash) - Originally from DuckTales. He works with Ludwig von Drake as a part time scientist and mechanic in building and repairing equipment Darkwing and Olaf would use. * Taurus Bulba (voiced by Brian George) a cyborg mob boss bull who's hole is to kill Gosalyn. * Freezebill (voiced by TBA) - A Canadian goose with ice powers who is Olaf's main enemy. * The Evil Queen (voiced by Susan Blakeslee) - originally from Snow White whose plan is the be the fairest in St. Canard. * Penguin Waiters - from Mary Poppins who work in Chez Olafé in St. Canard. * Seagulls - from Frozen where they danced "In Summer" with Olaf. They work as waiters with the penguins in Chez Olafé in St. Canard. Guest cast * Launchpad McQuack (voiced by Beck Bennett) - Darkwing Duck's clumsy former ally and currently Scrooge's pilot from Duckburg. * Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck (voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda) * Marshmallow (voiced by Paul Briggs) - Olaf's snow monster brother originally from Frozen. * Snowgies '''- Olaf's snow monster sons. * '''Aunt Mally (voiced by Idina Menzel) - A mallard duck who is Gosalyn and Olaf's medical and conduct therapist. She doesn't like it when she is called "dark" despite being brown like a real one. Her caring attitude for Olaf is a nod to the actress's iconic role of Elsa from Frozen. Ironically she, like Darkwing, doesn't want to hear Olaf mention his hometown and the sisters who live there. See also * ''TaleSpin'' (revival TV series) * ''Frozen'' (TV Series) - a TV series where Olaf is voiced by John Tartaglia and Marshmallow is voiced by Kevin James making them the first and second and only potential Disney Afternoon characters to have two voices (not counting the DuckTales cast). Trivia Notice * Candi Milo voices Gosalyn Mallard in the revival due to the passing of Christine Cavanaugh back on Tuesday, December 22, 2014. * This reboot features two of the Frozen voice actors, Josh Gad (Olaf) and Idina Menzel (Aunt Mally). * Ludwig von Drake, Gyro, Launchpad, and Gizmoduck are the only DuckTales characters to appear in the series. Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Disney Television Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Disney shows Category:Frozen Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney XD